She don't know She's beautiful
by She's my Morphine
Summary: Takes place in second book. Alice and Bella have hooked up and Bella wants to spend an eternity with her new lover. but what happens when Edward comes back begging for more. He was her first love after all...THREE CHAPTER FIC...EXPECT A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

Author: She's My Morphine

Genre: romance

Full of Bella X Alice- y goodness!

Rated M for this chapter and later chapters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any references made. All credit belongs to Stephanie Meyer I do not own the song that this fic is named after.  
**

**I'm not necessarily a Twilight Saga fan so you'll have to excuse my lack of third and fourth book knowledge and the occasional slandering of Bella's likeness.  
**

_We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for_

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

"Isabella Swan we are going out tonight!" I protested to my lover, looking so amazing with her arms crossed on her chest. She was wearing one of my T-shirts and some red silk pajama pants. Those delicate arms, that wrinkled nose. She's so cute when she's being stubborn.

"NO!" she shook her head, her beautiful long brown hair bouncing as it shook. "I just want to stay home." She threw herself under the covers and refused to surface.

"I get it," I sighed. She surfaced from the sheets giving me a very puzzled and slightly angry look. "It's been exactly one year since Edward left."

"Please don't say his name," she hissed; her eyes squinting as though the name itself burned her. A look of sympathy overcame my face as I cupped her face in my hands.

"Baby girl...please just forget about him. I have. It wasn't easy either because he was my brother and I loved him."

"It's different with me." She pushed my hand away and buried her face into the pillow. Her words stung me hard. I longed to understand my lover's pain. More so I wish my lover would forget the man she used to love. It was just us now.

"Baby!" I began indignantly. I took a deep breath. "Baby, we're going out tonight okay?" She shook her head. "C'mon!"

I grabbed her hands and forced her gently out of the bed and into the chair in front of the vanity. "Please Alice, I look like a mess," she frowned at her tangles of hair.

"I'm going to go fetch that sexy skirt I like so much!" I giggled skipping to the dresser. Opening her drawer I plucked out a little black and gray checkerboard mini skirt. I love that skirt on her, it shows off her beautiful creamy legs. Mmm-mm-mm! My girl is sexy! In her shirt drawer I plucked out a black camisole with a skull on it. I would let her wear my leather jacket over it if she got cold. I even thought about those gorgeous heels I bought her for her birthday, in the closet.

I threw the clothes onto her lap. "I have to get all dressed up? Where are we going anyway?" she asked eyeballing the camisole unhappily.

"Jessica's having a party tonight and there is no way you're missing out. We got invited, remember baby?" I reminded her as I held her shoulders. Those pale pink lips enticed me. I kissed them gently and she closed her eyes. I practically melted then and there. I tried my hardest to hold back a sigh. I pulled away regretfully. "Get dressed, beautiful." She actually smiled!

She stood up to leave for the bathroom, I smacked her on the ass and she looked back at me. "Come on baby I've seen it all before." I assured her. She blushed and left to dress in the bathroom anyway her eyes glowing.

I looked down at the vanity at the various lipsticks and powders, concealers and mascaras alike. Why couldn't my girl understand that she was flawless without even trying. To cover up her natural beauty was a crime against nature itself. I picked up a tube of lipstick labeled "Vampire Mascaraed" Opening the tube it was a brilliant shade of red, luscious and very delicious looking. I found it kind of funny and ironic.

She stepped out of the bathroom with her arms stretched out. She twirled for me and asked, "How do I look?" My jaw dropped. "I knew it! I look terrible!" she cried out as she sat in the vanity chair and held her hand in shame.

I picked her chin up with my left hand. "Baby, you look amazing, beautiful, perfect, delectable!" I reassured her honestly.

"Why are you holding that? I thought you didn't like my makeup," she asked me pointing to the tube of lipstick neglected in my hand. I blushed automatically handing it to her.

"I do...but it's a really pretty color."

"You can borrow it if you'd like," she told me trying to hand it back to me.

"No! I want you to wear it." I explained.

"Me? But you don't like it when I wear make up..." she tried to rationalize cluelessly with me.

"Yeah? But I know you like it. I want you to have as much fun as possible tonight, and to feel as confident as possible." I told her opening the tube of lipstick and holding it to her beautiful mouth. The color was shimmering, blood red. She put on some mascara and then let her hair down (she had tied it up in the bathroom so she could put on the makeup of her choice with out any problems.) Her full, thick, bouncy, healthy, shiny brown locks fell around her, perfectly framing that gorgeous jawline. She looked like an absolute sex-kitten. How could I let her leave the house like this? How could I let her leave the bedroom like this?

"What?" she asked as if she had no idea what she was doing to me. She smiled at me. "You know I do feel a little bit better," she said fluffing her silky brown hair into place. She stood up. "Who's car are we taking baby? Mine or yours?" She asked standing up. I put my leather jacket around her shoulders.

"It looks so good on you." I smiled as I held her hand in mine and kissed her soft, supple irresistible red lips. The magic lipstick didn't smear one bit. "I'll drive tonight."

We got in the car and I turned it on. The stereo started blasting _"Twisted Transistor"_ by Korn. My girl began to head bang, those waves of dark brown hair fell all over her face and then neatly around her neck again. She smiled and giggled probably feeling silly. She kissed me on the cheek realizing that I'd been sitting slack-jawed smiling at her this whole time, I put the car in drive. I peeled quickly out of the driveway and sped down the empty roads of the little town of Forks.

_"HEY YOU HEY YOU! THIS WON'T HURT A BIT! THIS WON'T HURT A BIT! THIS WON'T HURT! SAYS WHO SAYS WHO! ANESTHETIZE THIS BITCH! ANESTHETIZE THIS BITCH! JUST LET ME BE IN BETWEEN YOU AND ME DON'T FIT, DON'T FIT!"_ My girl screamed cheerily along with the song. God she's so beautiful when she's rocking out.

We pulled up at Jessica's house and the room was already pumping with music as I turned off the car leaving Bella dissatisfied that I didn't let the song finish. I opened the door for her, she rolled her eyes at me and stepped in. We were automatically greeted by Jessica dancing with a guy we'd seen around school. "Darlings you made it!" she blew us both kisses and told us to go ahead and have a drink.

There were strobe lights and colored lights strewn about the place and the speakers were huge, sitting in the corner of the room. People were dancing and drinking and mingling. The scene was really pumping as loud as the bass. "Baby come dance with me!" Bella's new found confidence was rather astounding. The song _"Get it up"_ by Mindless self indulgence was just reaching it's end on the speakers as Bella began to grind against me. This woman was going to drive me crazy tonight, I could just tell.

The next song was painfully slow. I could feel every curve of her body against mine. Why God why did I let her leave the bedroom?

The next song? _"Take me on the Floor_" by The Veronicas. Her dancing picked up pace and her grinding against my body, my hands on her hips...the atmosphere was way too raw...too carnal. I didn't know how much longer I could bite my lip and watch her dance like this. Watch her dangling her darling little body in front of me like that. Bold she was; like a juicy little roadrunner running circles around a paralyzed, dying, hungry vulture.

Suddenly she gripped my hair in her hand (not violently but affectionately...almost possessively) "Mm baby I wanna go home," she whined needfully.

"Why? What's wrong baby, I thought you were having fun."

She placed her index finger against my lips. I could see her own juicy red lips shimmering under the lights as they formed the words "I need you..._now_!"

The car ride wasn't memorable at all. Just screeching tires as we sped without regard for the law towards our little house. The heels got kicked off as soon as we stepped through the door and slammed it behind us. I pinned her body against the closest wall and she wrapped her gorgeous creamy legs around my waist. She gripped my shoulders tightly as I began kissing and biting her sweet vanilla neck just so softly resisting the temptation to drink. She let out sighs and gasps that made it difficult for me to maintain hydration. Most of my body's moisture was directed towards other things.

"Ah please baby we'll never make it to the bedroom if you keep teasing!" she begged breathlessly as my hands rubbed her thighs coming oh so close... just so close.

"Mm...that's right all our supplies are upstairs in our room right? Tell me baby how much do you want it?" I stalled teasing my precious little rag doll a little longer.

"GOD DAMMIT BABY GIVE IT TO ME!" she screamed sending echoes through the foyer. I carried her upstairs just like that. Every step creaked under my feet making it longer and more agonizing. I opened my door slamming it behind me while managing to kiss her with my tongue at the same time. I threw her onto the bed and her eyes glowed at me. She took off her shirt revealing a lacy black and red bra. Her supple breasts so appetizing ready to pop out of the confines of the man-made torture device that is the bra. I took off my shirt and threw off my jeans. "Baby I can't wait much longer..." she cooed. I looked up to see my beautiful little love goddess smirking at me. Her sweet succulent, naked body spread across my bed. I licked my lips and let my panties fall to the ground. I mounted my lover. She smirked at me and put her hands behind my back and unhooked my bra. "Mm...Make love to me Alice." she cooed.

I held my index finger to her sweet little lips. "nah ah ah," I scolded teasingly. She frowned at me but did not object as I pulled her into a passionate lip tingling kiss. I played my tongue across her sweet little mouth and she gasped granting me access as I skilfully teased one of her nipples, cupping her breast in my free hand. Our tongues battled for the win, the win would be mine as long as I knew how to have my way. I broke the kiss and played my tongue on her neck, being careful once more. I worked my way down her breasts cleverly bringing my attention to her nipples getting them perky and alert with my tongue. I made my way down her tummy and finally I put my hands on her hips and embraced her enticing, delicious pussy savagely with my tongue. Her sudden moan of pleasure filled the quiet dusty room.

She gripped my hair in between her delicate little fingers urging me, practically begging me to "OH GOD Alice go faster!" I rapidly played with her little clit in my mouth sweeping it with my tongue for a good two minutes before releasing it and licking the very top of her pussy all the way to her cute little belly button that she got pierced on Christmas. "Mm baby I need you!" she sighed breathlessly. "Oh take me Alice! Take me!" she moaned rocking her head from the right to the left. I cupped her breasts in my hand and sat so our groins matched. I kissed her fully on the lips, her tongue danced across mine, tasting herself. "Take me..." she whispered. Stunning

"There, there," I assured her. I reached under the bed (she smacked my ass as I did this) and retrieved a briefcase. I flipped up the silver clasps. A clear double ended dildo lay peacefully amongst the red velvet interior.

"Mm...give it to me Alice," my Bella whispered seductively making a come hither motion with her finger that I could see on my peripheral vision. I pulled it out of the case and let the case lie on the floor. I let her end enter her first...being gentle as half of her end slipped in slowly and then jamming it into her hard causing her to let out a loud moan that was almost a scream. I mounted my end and gripped the whole thing in the middle. I made a pumping motion, thrusting it deep and hard into her pussy and having it come back to me equally rough hitting just the right spot! We moaned in unison. "OH GOD ALICE HARDER!" She screamed gripping the sheets with both her hands, her toes were already curling in preparation for the orgasm that was to come. Her hair was everywhere as she thrashed her head, bouncing and screaming "OH GOD YES ALICE MORE! ALICE!"

I reared the dildo back into me hard holding back a scream as my eyes rolled back. I thrust it deep and meaningfully into her making her cry out, her back arched. "FASTER!" she begged. I picked up the pace though it almost ached trying to keep from releasing until I was sure that she had. I was getting close to the edge as I plunged deep and quickly back and forth between the both of us. I let out a satisfying scream of pleasure and my eyes caught her eyes rolling back as her back arched high and she crashed her hips against the force of my thrust. "OH GOD!" she screamed as it hit her G-spot.

My luscious little rag doll likes it rough. I was going to give her rough! She reared back once again and I gave a much harder unexpected thrust into her increasingly wet pussy. She screamed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes she gripped the sheets in away that made them look like they were getting sucked into a vacuum in her hands. She thrashed her head to the right. Her toes clenched hard and then released. I reared the dildo back into me hard hitting the spot directly and let out a loud inevitable moan. I released all over the dildo so hard that it dripped onto the sheets nearly soaking the place the cum fell. I was absolutely breathless. She was panting on the other side of the dildo "I can't take anymore..." she breathed.

I got up the energy to put the dildo back in the case to be cleaned after cuddling. I tucked Bella in next to me and held her sweaty body in my arms. "Oh Bella your blood!" I sighed. pushing her away from me to get some air. The air was filled with the humid scent of sex and the floral scent of my lover's blood. How I longed for just a taste.

"Alice please turn me," she cooed sweetly in my ear gripping my shoulders.

"Wh-what?" I asked. I knew what she said and I comprehended but I didn't quite understand.

"Alice. You make me the happiest I've ever been. I don't want to leave you in death. Alice I want to be with you for eternity...I never want to be apart please Alice, hear me out. Turn me into a vampire," she begged me.

"What are you saying? Eternity...you don't know what that's like Bella. Just a century is absolutely devastating. To spend it with one person. I'm sure you'd end up regretting it," I stayed slightly pessimistic as I had tried to be when my undeserving brother had her in his grips and refused to turn her no matter how she begged to be by his side.

"Alice, I am absolutely certain about this. Alice Cullen...I want to be your bride. Forever and always!" My girl's determined...and looking at her sweaty, tempting, gorgeous goddess body laying naked beside me...the enticing aroma of her blood...how could I refuse my little rock goddess...my future bride?

"Aaah!" My beloved screamed as my fangs penetrated her creamy vanilla neck line. Tonight I killed my beloved...dragged her into a life of immortality. Tonight my beloved queen became my vampire bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of the readers who hit this story up the night it was born. You all make mama so proud :D Umm I'd hate to be a bother but if you click the little review button on the bottom of the page after reading I swear to God you'll become my favorite reader. No...but seriously I do enjoy feedback. Tell me what you think and points where I could improve the fic. Your opinion matters to me. I live to satisfy my internet children. hee hee. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER MEDIA REFERENCES I USE (i.e the songs) Dear Poison, I'm sorry but Alice doesn't like you and to be frank neither do I. I am entitled to my opinion. This chapter's pretty rated M too, but with a really interesting twist! Enjoy, my lovelies!}**

_There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about_

_And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

It had been four excruciating days since I turned my lover into a vampire. Days of pain and blood lust for my little rag doll but she made it through to the other side a full fledged, healthy vampire.

The two of us were sitting at an outdoor cafe in the urban scene of Forks on a cloudy day. She was wearing over-sized white sunglasses, a red lipstick shade called_ "Cherry Coke" _and a white, flowy cocktail dress with white high heels. On her thin, dainty shoulders she was wearing a light jean jacket. Her dark brown hair was up in a high pony-tail. She was stunning amongst the small clusters of casually dressed folk in the vicinity. She looked like a brunette Marilyn Monroe, it was catching the eyes of a lot of passing strangers making me a tad uneasy.

She was sitting with her pale legs crossed and she was doing a word puzzle in the papers. Her lips were pursed and she was twirling her purple pen between her fingers. She tried her hardest to focus over the gentle strumming of the struggling guitarist playing for the people in the corner. He was wearing a gray _Poison_ band T-shirt and saggy jeans. His hair was a salt and pepper sort of color. His eyes caught on our table. I was quick to shoot him a warning glare.

He ignored me completely. He simply picked up his guitar and pulled up a seat at our table. "What's your name beautiful?" he asked my wife.

She ignored him scribbling down a word and then looked up after a long silence. "Her name's Alice," she told the boy pointing at me without an idea of what she was talking about. My jaw practically hit the floor!

He chuckled light heatedly and picked up her chin with his hand. "I was talking to you."

"Bella," she responded flatly pushing his hand away and directing her sights back onto the newspaper. She wasn't shooting him down either...she had no idea what he was trying to do.

"Mm...how about Isabella?" He began to strum a sweet relaxing song on his guitar. "How about I buy you a coffee, Isabella?" He asked in a bit of a sing song voice.

"Hm? Sorry I don't drink coffee. I couldn't accept one from you anyway. I don't even know you." It was like watching a kid talking to a pedophile. Agony.

"My name's Danny...Danny Strauss," he introduced himself formally. "See now we know one another...would you like to grab a bite to eat?" he cooed.

"No thanks I'm not very hungry. Alice just got me something a little while ago." Well it wasn't a lie. I glared at him with a smirk on my face. No way Bella was going to fall for this idiot's _"charms"_.

"Aw come on big sis. I promise I won't do her any harm," he directed this comment at me. "So come on Isabella, why don't we go for a ride?"

"That's my _wife!_" I corrected him furiously making a fist beside me.

"Psh no way. She doesn't show up on my dyke radar at all. She's beautiful she could have any man she wanted. What would she want with _you. _ You're just fucking with me," he rudely dismissed my corrections.

I stood up and gave that boy a good fist to the face causing him to stagger backward out of his chair. I kicked him in the stomach with the pointy toe of my boot, good and hard before feeling Bella grab my hand. "Alice..." she whined.

"What the hell you psycho bitch?" Danny yelled from the ground, clutching his stomach like a little wuss.

I bent down and gripped him by his shirt collar "By the way Poison SUCKS!" I faked a punch and instead kneed him in the crotch leaving him crippled on the ground. Bella gripped my hand once more tugging harder this time. "What is it baby?" I asked finally turning to her.

"Baby I need you to take me," she demanded breathlessly.

Her gorgeous body hit the sheets, they crippled beneath her. She untied her hair and the chocolate curls flew out everywhere around her. She threw off her denim jacket as I straddled her and then proceeded to tug my shirt over my head. "So what got you all bothered and hot all of a sudden?" I whispered in her ear as she sat up cupped my breasts in her hands.

"Mm..watching you take that guy down, seeing you get all passionate about me just drove me _wild!_" she moaned rubbing, making my nipples perk up as she teased them through my thin black sports bra. I took it off to give her better access and she automatically took one into her mouth while twisting the other. Oh god she knew how to make it feel good!

I reached behind her and unzipped that pretty little cocktail dress. I pulled her head away from my breasts and slipped the whole thing off of her to find a pleasant surprise. Baby girl wasn't wearing a thing under that dress! Nothing but her gorgeous curves. Her pale goddess body. Her frame made my mouth water.

She smirked at me. "You just gonna sit there and stare at me or are you gonna fuck me?" I took off my jeans and threw them across the room followed by my black lacy boy shorts. I kissed her gorgeous little neck and slid one of my fingers into her tight, already soaking wet pussy. She moaned happily: "Baby I want it doggy style.." I could see the seriousness in her eyes and the mouthwatering tone in her dirty-talk. I thrust my finger in once more making her arch her back and moan. I slid in a second one and thrust in hard and deep making a come hither motion with them when I knew I hit it. "OH GOD!" she screamed sending spiraling echos through the ceiling.

"Mm beg for it."

"Oh Alice please! I need you to fuck me hard from behind! I need you inside me. Take me Alice please...take me!" She moaned as I thrust my fingers into her at top speeds.

I threw her down onto her knees on the bed so her ass was in the air waiting for me. I reached into a the bedside table drawer and found a purple thong-style strap on. I slid it over my legs and managed to slip it on while still fingering her with the other hand. I sat up on my knees behind her and teased her with the tip of the dildo. "Mm...tell me you want it Bella."

"Oh god please Alice give it to me!" I thrust hard into her pussy causing her to cry out loudly and clutch the closest pillow. I continued to pound myself into her at a constant and very fast pace as she demanded, screaming into the pillow. "Oh God yes!" I gripped her hips tightly fucking her senselessly pulling her in, slamming her against my hips. I tugged on her hair so her head was up and her screams filled the room.

"SAY MY NAME!"

"EDWARD!" she shrieked. I was shocked. I stopped.

"Bella..." I whispered.

"NO Alice...Edward! He's in the window." She dove under the covers and pointed at the window and sure enough I could see estranged brother glaring back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**{Author's Note: I'm ashamed and disappointed that you Twilight fans are keeping me in business. I just posted a Peace Maker Kurogane One shot and it's beautiful! I doubt you kiddies would know what that is though huh? You couldn't care less as long as you get you're God-damned sexy vampires am I right? I've been noticing that a very low percentage of my fans actually write fan fictions themselves...lazy bastards. Go write me a sexy lesbian smut fic stat! I kid you my fans. I love you all bunches and hope you enjoy this next chapter. Golly gee I hope you weren't pissing your pants waiting for it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I MENTION IN THIS FAN FICTION THEY ARE STRICTLY THERE FOR EFFECT AND I WILL RETURN THEM WHEN I'M DONE BORROWING THEM :D Enjoy my loves}**

_Mornin' comes and her hairs all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her_

_And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She don't know shes beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her_

Bella was sitting on the bed with a bathrobe on. Her arms were crossed tight over her chest as she glared at Edward who was pacing the room. His inability to stand still told a story of a desperate man. His eyes glowed with a sense of guilt and yet a sense of pride all at once. I really didn't like where this was going. "I see she's turned you," he observed her obvious changes. Bella simply nodded in response. He shook his head as if he were trying to deny the fact and paced to the far left of the room. I was sitting on the bed holding my wife's hand lovingly stroking it with my thumb to try to calm her down. In reality I was just as tense as she if not more so. I didn't want him here! He was the last person I wanted to see at the start of Bella and I's new life.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I finally asked. He grinned at me revealing those obnoxiously straight teeth. His eyes had a certain smile about them too. I couldn't help but frown at the smug little prick. I couldn't believe that this man had the audacity to show up after a year of abandonment. I hadn't spoken to Edward since the day he left Bella to cry in the woods. I couldn't believe the foolishness of my so-called brother. He was nothing to me now.

"I heard about Victoria. I'd like to congratulate you on a job well done. You even finished off the last one." He smiled smugly at the two of us. Bella's expression stayed blank. I was surprised at her and quite proud. She gave me a wink and turned back to the vampire boy. Her stare was intense and full disdain. I felt a sense of calm.

"Yes but why are you here?" my Bella asked the intruder.

"I wanted to say...that I think I made a mistake leaving you behind. Obviously it did you no better..." he began.

"You're damn right! They came after me anyway!" Bella snapped. I could hear a break, a weakness in her tone. I could tell she was getting emotional. Her eyes started to well up with tears, how the sparkled in the dimming light that came from the window panes. "Alice killed them both and stole my heart. She made me feel safe again," she secured herself on this fact. My heart melted hearing those words come out of her mouth. The felt warm and sounded sweet as honey. You couldn't deny the passion she radiated.

My estranged brother scratched his chin in thought in a fashion that reminded me of primates. He pushed back his messy hair and then his eyes glowed as if he'd realized something. "I do believe that once I saved you, and you fell irrevocably in love with me. I was your first love my sweet Bella...or do you simply fall for anyone with the ability to rescue your clumsy ass?" he asked mockingly. Bella gasped, I gripped her tightly in my arms in hopes that she wouldn't start crying. "Nothing but a damsel in distress," he breathed.

"You bastard...that's not it at all," I whispered denying my own insecurities. My sense of calm was broken as I looked into my lovers eyes. I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks and shattering like glass as they hit my arms. I could almost sense her uneasiness...was she still in love with this creep? I glared back at the boy but felt a sudden push. Bella was pushing her way out of my arms. She sat up and wiped away her tears.

"It's different with her! With you I always felt like my love for you was unrequited, you always stayed so distant! You didn't even love me enough to turn me! Unlike you Alice loves me enough to save me from death when she knows she has the ability!" my dear Bella snapped at the boy. She covered her face in shame as she began to sob. Edward shook his head.

"I didn't want you to have to watch your family die. You don't even know how painful that is, Bella!" he protested.

"What's painful is being abandoned in the woods by someone you thought cared about you! Being told you're unwanted! Having every precious memory ripped away from you in one night! Being torn out of a world that you thought made sense when everything else that was normal felt so wrong! What's painful...is waiting for months for the one you love to come back...and when you've finally moved on, they do. Please Edward, just go! I feel like you're making fun of me!" my Bella exclaimed. "I loved you so much..." she cried, "Why would you want to storm in like this when I finally thought I could be happy again?" _Thought?_ The word rang in my head and ripped at my heart. Was she not happy?

"Bella, you can't tell me that you're honestly happy..." Edward began his eyes and voice ripe with sympathy, and I swear I could see the heartbreak in my sweet Bella's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

Bella shook her head much to the delight of Edward. He was mistaken: "I'm happier with Alice than I _ever_ was with you, Edward." she said flatly.

"Is that really how you feel my Bella?" Edward asked grimly.

"I'm not _your_ Bella anymore," my beautiful wife assured him. Edward frowned and turned away from us. "Alice I'm going to take a shower okay?" she stated, she turned to the boy in the corner. "When I get out I want you to be gone, do you understand?" she asked. He nodded and climbed out the window. Bella smiled and kissed happily on the lips. "I love you baby." She got up and skipped off to the bathroom after retrieving a towel from the closet. She winked at me before she slipped out the door.

"AAH!" My lover's high pitched scream echoed through out the bathroom. My girl's eyes rolled back as I thrust my fingers into her tight entrance. "Oh YES!" she cried out wrapping her legs around my waist as I held her against the shower wall. Damn was my girl sexy when her body was all wet. The water dripped sensually from her soaking locks and all down her perky breasts. I was making up for the time we lost in the bedroom and I was doing so thoroughly. Her nails were digging into my shoulders. One of my arms was holding her up and the other was penetrating her with my fingers. She was a beautiful, screaming, water creature and she was all mine. Mine and nothing was going to change that. From this day on, now and forever.

**The end?**


End file.
